Full Circle
by Blockbusterism
Summary: A somewhat short continuation of "Safe Haven"


**A/N**: Because I felt like it ;) Read with caution. It starts (and ends) with mature scenes!

* * *

**Full Circle**

"Oh God…Danny," Lacey whispered, her eyes screwed shut as she felt her climax approaching. Her head thrown back, throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly, feeling Danny's hand snake across her stomach and travel to her drenched center to thumb tight, quick circles onto her oversensitive nub. She felt Danny's muffled groans against her shoulder, reverberating against her skin peppered with beads of sweat. Unable to withstand the combined sensations of him pounding into her and the stimulation of his hand, Lacey parted her lips, the loud gasp threatening to escape before Danny lifted his head and crashed his lips into hers, swallowing the both of their moans as they came together.

Eventually Lacey broke away from the kiss, panting as she collapsed fully onto her bed, a wide smile stretched over her face as she tried to control her breathing. The first rays of sun hadn't even peeked from the horizon when she was stirred awake by Danny bathing her shoulder and back with soft kisses. Before long, he was thrusting inside of her slick folds, working them both into a pleasure-filled frenzy.

She sighed, her eyelids drooping as he slipped out of her, his lips brushing against her neck as he shifted their bodies and eased her pliable frame into his arms. She placed her head on his firm chest, soothed by his steady heartbeat and his hands roaming the expanse of her back.

"I should get back…your mom's probably going to come and check on you any minute now," Danny murmured, his eyes shut, betraying his reluctance to move from where he laid. He chuckled softly when he only received an unintelligible moan in response.

Before Lacey drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her door suddenly opened, followed by Clara's cheery "Cece, I made you breakfa—" before her voice cut away to an audible squeak.

Lacey and Danny jolted up from their position, Lacey whirling around, bed sheets clutched firmly against her body to find a frozen Clara, a bed tray trembling slightly in her hands as the delicious smell of French toast, scrambled eggs, and crisp bacon wafted into the room.

Tense silence remained between the three as they stared at one another, positively stiff with shock. Before Lacey could open her mouth to offer some sort of explanation, Clara slowly backed away and out of the door, her wide eyes unblinking as she balanced the tray on one hand and gently shut the door with the other.

The room remained silent before Lacey and Danny could fully process what happened. Once they did, the both of them sprinted out of her bed in opposite directions, Danny stumbling as he quickly shoved one leg into his jeans with one hand while struggling to throw his Henley over his head with the other. Lacey, clad in boy shirts and an oversized T-shirt, rushed forward with his boots in her hands as she swiftly slid open her window.

"I'll be back in a bit," Danny said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before leaping out of the window and scampering down the water pipe. Lacey released a huge gulp of air she didn't know she was holding as she watched Danny land on the slightly wet grass below and sprint across the lawn and out of sight.

* * *

Lacey slowly tiptoed down the stairs, her curls arranged into a messy high bun on her head and dressed in sweats, wincing at the sound of the wooden floorboards creaking under her weight. She poked her head into the kitchen to find Clara dipping sliced bread into a creamy egg mixture before gingerly placing them in the large, heated skillet on the stove.

Lacey didn't say a word as she pulled one of the chairs at the island back and sat, knowing that the sound of the chair scraping across the tile floor would get her sister's attention. The two of them remained silent as Clara shuffled around the kitchen. Lacey watched as Clara wordlessly placed the plate that she had fixed for Lacey earlier in front of her and pushed the pitcher of orange juice closer. Clara turned to walk away but Lacey's fingers wrapped around the other girl's arm.

"Clara, I—"

"You don't have to say anything, Lacey. I won't tell Mom if that's what you're wondering," Clara said with an unreadable expression on her face.

Lacey sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Clara said with a shrug.

Lacey blinked, unsure of how to react to her sister's behavior. "Um…I don't know, honestly."

Clara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lacey's middle. "I couldn't be mad at you. Especially not after what happened. Just…give me some time to process the fact that I just caught my big sister naked in bed with her boyfriend," she said, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust.

Lacey bit her lip to stop her own smile from forming as she returned Clara's hug. They remained like this for a minute before Clara untangled herself from Lacey's arms to tend to the food on the stove. Lacey watched her sister in admiration as she bit into a strip of bacon.

"So what's it like—"

"I'm not answering that."

"But—"

"Nope."

Clara grumbled something under her breath as she pulled three more plates from the cabinet over her head.

"Who's the extra plate for?" Lacey asked, squinting her eyes in confusion.

Clara rolled her eyes as she placed the plates at equal widths apart on the island. "I know he's coming back."

As if on cue, a few knocks on the kitchen door were heard. Clara turned to look at Lacey over her shoulder, eyebrows quirked and lips pursed to say 'I told you' before opening the door.

"Welcome back, Danny," Clara beamed as she opened the door wider for Danny to pass. Danny's smile faltered for a split second before he walked forward, shuffling his feet onto the doormat before stepping in.

"Thanks, Clara," Danny said, his eyes briefly meeting Lacey's as she gave him an exasperated look. Danny made his way over to the seat next to Lacey's and easing his way into it, his hand furtively brushing against her lower back.

"So how was your night, Danny?" Clara said not unquietly as she pushed some French toast and bacon onto his plate with an audible scrape, causing Danny to quickly retract his hand and place it on his lap. "Sleep well? I'm willing to bet that you did," she added with a vexing smile.

Danny peeked at Lacey, who looked about two seconds away from bolting and decided to play along. With a good-natured laugh, Danny said, "Yeah, better than I've slept in months, actually."

"Really? That's nice," Clara said as she poured some orange juice into his glass, ignoring the hard look Lacey was currently giving her. "I'm sure it was _really_ nice."

"What was really nice?" Judy asked as she shuffled into the kitchen, her eyes on Clara before noticing Danny at the island. "Oh, Danny! I didn't know you'd be joining us for breakfast this morning," she said pleasantly.

Danny offered the older woman a toothy grin. "Good morning, Ms. Porter. Sorry I came by unannounced. I just wanted to see how Lacey was doing."

A loud clanking noise was heard from where Clara stood placing the food onto the other two plates, catching everyone's attention as she sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry. My hand slipped," Clara said innocently.

Judy smiled, wrapping her arms around Lacey's shoulder as she placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's temple. "Well I don't mind at all, Danny, especially after all that you've done for us. How'd you sleep, baby?" Judy asked as she looked down at Lacey.

Lacey beamed upwards at her mother, placing a hand over Judy's. "Great, Mom."

The sudden ringing of the doorbell caught everyone's attention. "Who could that be?" Judy wondered, tightening the belt of her robe around herself as she made her way to the front door. Eyeing two figures from the opaque glass portion, Judy turned the knob and opened the door.

"Jo! Kyle! Please, come on in," Judy said as she stepped aside to let the two Mastersons in then led them into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jo. Good morning, Chief Masterson," Lacey greeted from her seat as Jo approached her with a hug.

"Just came to check up on you before heading to school," Jo said lightly, her eyes flitting briefly between Danny and Lacey. "You look better already," she said with a cheeky smile. Lacey laughed weakly while Danny cleared his throat before taking a generous sip of his orange juice.

"I'm assuming you're not going to school," Jo said to Lacey, to which Lacey shook her head. "Okay, I'll just bring all your assignments when I get back. Are you staying home too, Danny?"

"Well…," Danny began.

"There isn't any particular reason for you to stay home, is there, Danny?" Kyle said, an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course not, sir. I just came by to check on Lacey as well," he said smoothly, finishing off his plate before standing up. "Breakfast was delicious, Clara. Thank you." Clara beamed, taking his plate and placing it in the sink to be rinsed later.

"Well, while we're here, I guess I might as well tell you—," Kyle began before the chime of the doorbell rang once again.

Judy's face scrunched up in confusion. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I'll be right back," she said as she made her way to the front door once again. Unable to suppress a shocked gasp at the sight of the figure, she swung the door open, uttering, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other for a brief moment before scampering towards the living room and to the front door, their eyes widening in a mix of surprise and recognition as Samuel Porter stood at the entrance, a large suitcase in hand.

"Dad?" Lacey and Clara said in unison.

"A little warning would've been nice," Judy grumbled with a pointed look, additional choice words dying at the tip of her tongue at the realization that they still had company.

"Did you expect for me to stay in Seattle after I got your call last night?" Samuel countered before facing his daughters and expectantly opening his arms.

Clara rushed forward to embrace her father, with Lacey tentatively stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing deeply, the scent of his cologne drudging up old memories of simpler times.

"We should probably get going," Jo whispered to Danny, with Danny nodding slightly in agreement.

"I really hate to interrupt this family reunion," Kyle began, adjusting the police cap on his head. "But we'll need to have Lacey come down to the office for some questions in a little bit."

Samuel released his daughters and turned to Kyle with a puzzled look. "Why?" Judy asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Trust me, I'd rather not to do this at all, given the pile of evidence," Kyle said, rubbing the back of his neck in clear discomfort, "but procedures are procedures."

"I'd like to go as well. What time, Chief Masterson?" Danny asked seriously.

Before Kyle could respond, Samuel faced Danny, his mouth forming a grim line. "I don't think that'll be necessary," he said stiffly, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Actually, we'll need him down there as well," Kyle said quickly, sensing the sudden and palpable tension in the room. "He was the one who found Lacey, after all. Please be there by 1PM, if you can."

Samuel lifted up his chin, staring down at Danny with a stoic expression before finally nodding. "Fine, but I'd like to accompany the _children_, if you don't mind."

Judy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You just got here, Samuel. We can discuss this later after you've settled into the guest room," she said pointedly. "If you'll excuse me," Judy said to the Mastersons before walking away.

Lacey looked at Danny in concern, whose face remained calm though she could tell that her father's clipped response unnerved him. Clara clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at her father. "I made breakfast, Dad. I can make you coffee, if you want," she said as she took one of Samuel's large hands to guide him into the kitchen.

"Well, let's get going, Jo," Kyle said, exhaling a puff of breath as he stepped out of the house. Jo gave an awkward wave to Lacey and Danny before following her father out the door.

Lacey grabbed Danny's hand in hers as she walked him to the front door, her other hand stroking the underside of his strong jaw. "Are you okay?" she whispered, peering into his face carefully.

Danny gave her a crooked smile, reaching up to place his hand above her own and interlocking their fingers. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll see you at the station later, okay?" he said, leaning forward to plant an innocent kiss on her cheek.

Lacey smiled softly, releasing his hands and watching as he bounded down the front porch steps and across the lawn to where he parked his car on the street. Lacey shut the door behind her and leaned against the structure, taking a deep breath as she drudged up the energy she knew she'd require for the long day ahead.

* * *

Danny tapped his foot against the tile floor of Green Grove's police station, his forearms braced on his knees as he attempted to relieve some of his nervous energy. He had only been seated for five minutes but he already felt like he was two seconds away from jumping out of his skin.

There were a lot of memories in this place.

None of them were particularly good.

Danny looked up in time to see Lacey and her parents walking into the waiting area. He smiled tentatively, standing up with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. His eyes met Lacey's, who offered a guarded smile in return.

Kyle suddenly opened the door to his office to invite Lacey in. Lacey looked up at Samuel, who gave her a comforting pat on the back before she silently walked in with Judy in tow. Danny watched the two women disappear into Kyle's office before Kyle shut the door behind him. Hesitantly, his eyes met Samuel's, who observed the young man with a stony expression for an undetermined amount of time before easing himself in the chair next to the one Danny was seated in.

Before Danny could debate on whether or not to stand, Samuel grumbled, "Why don't you take a seat, Daniel? We've never gotten the chance to sit down and…talk."

Swallowing thickly, Danny slowly sat in his chair. "What did you want to talk about, Mr. Porter?" If he thought his nerves were frazzled before, they were positively screaming at him now. It was abundantly clear that Samuel's perception of the boy wasn't brimming with positivity and Danny could only speculate the possible outcomes of this conversation, none of which were particularly positive either.

Samuel leaned his back against the chair, crossing one long leg over the other. "Tell me what happened last night. Judy's call was extremely vague and having Lacey come down here is stressful enough on the girl. According to Kyle, you were the one who found her, correct?"

Danny exhaled slowly before nodding stiffly. "Yes, sir. Lacey was attacked and…kidnapped by a co-worker and a fellow student while she was in the stables." Danny struggled to form the words as he relayed the events to Lacey's father.

Samuel silently took note of the tension in the boy's shoulders as he spoke and how his bandaged fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. "Out of love for Lacey, I do have to thank you for finding her in such a dire situation," Samuel began, rubbing a stressed hand over his closely cropped head. "However, I do have concerns in the grand scheme of things about your…relationship with my daughter."

Danny could feel his heart sink considerably at the direction Samuel was going with this conversation. "What kind of concerns, sir?" he murmured, his eyes focused on his clasped hands.

"It has come to my attention that, since your return from…juvie several months ago, Lacey has been at the center of more than a few unfortunate events. Though I am aware that you aren't, at the very least, _directly_ responsible for most of them, I do have reservations on the repercussions that these incidents will have on Lacey and how your presence will undoubtedly impact her in the future," Samuel said tensely.

Danny remained silent as he processed Samuel's words, feeling his heart constrict painfully at what the other man was saying. "Mr. Porter, I'd never do anything to hurt Lacey or put her in harm's way," he whispered passionately.

Samuel regarded Danny for a moment before pressing on. "Are you two currently in a relationship?"

Danny blinked several times before responding with a soft, "Yes."

"Are you in love with her?"

Danny's head snapped up to look at Samuel, his large brown eyes reflecting the myriad of emotions he was feeling in that very moment. "I've never loved anyone more."

Samuel scoffed, folding his arms across his chest as he stared Danny down, doubt etched clear on his features. "And what do you know about love, Daniel? You're only sixteen…not to mention you spent five years in juvie. I doubt you learned much about love there," he sneered.

Danny breathed deeply, his face amazingly calm while he struggled to maintain the warring emotions inside of him. "I am aware that Lacey and I are only sixteen, Mr. Porter. But…I know that when I found Lacey on that floor, struggling for her life, that there was nothing that would stop me from protecting her. I may not have killed anyone," he continued, his eyes radiating with an intensity that took Samuel by surprise, "but I realized that in that moment, if it came down to it, I would've killed that kid if it meant keeping Lacey safe."

Samuel stared at the boy in wonder, his eyes unmoving as Danny's frank admission sunk into his thoughts, rendering him absolutely frozen with shock. The two males stared at each other, unaware that a visibly shaken Lacey, clutching a plastic bag with her possessions that were found in Charlie's home, and Judy had exited Kyle's office and were approaching with Kyle not too far behind.

Judy, sensing a noticeable shift in the atmosphere, was poised to inquire what was going on before Danny suddenly stood up, his eyes never leaving Samuel's as he breathed sharply. Samuel's large eyes looked up at the boy.

"And I'd gladly give my life for your daughter, sir," Danny said with finality. "Without a second thought." Danny could hear the sharp intakes of breath and his eyes shot up to see Lacey, her lips parted slightly as her wide gaze flitted between her father and Danny. He swallowed audibly, his eyes remaining on hers for a brief second before breaking away.

"If you'll excuse me," Danny muttered quickly. "I have to get back to school." With that, he swiftly walked out of the station, ignoring Kyle's calls that he needed to be interviewed.

Lacey's heart pounded in her ribcage, her blood boiling and her eyes beginning to water as she watched Danny's retreating form. Trembling, she turned to her father, who remained strikingly silent as he slowly raised himself up from his seated position.

"What did you say to him?" Lacey grounded out between clenched teeth.

* * *

Lacey couldn't get out of her mother's car fast enough the minute it stopped in their driveway, slamming the door shut with such a force that it made both Judy and Samuel flinch. Her parents watched as Lacey dumped the plastic bag into the large trash bin before scurrying up the porch stairs and into the house.

Samuel sighed, feeling his ex-wife's harsh gaze bore into the side of face as he prepared himself for the verbal onslaught.

"What the hell was that, Samuel!?" Judy shouted. "You've done a _lot_ of things but that's low, even for you," she said with a shake of her head, a manicured fingernail raised in his face.

"All I did was question the boy about his intentions with Lacey!" Samuel countered, hands raised in defense.

"While your daughter sits in an office struggling to answer questions about nearly dying at the hands of some lunatic just a couple of feet away!?" Judy said in incredulity. "First of all, that was hardly the time nor the place. Second, that boy put his life on the line to save **our** child. Where were you, hm? Living out your life thousands of miles away across the country."

Samuel's mouth snapped shut, unable to formulate words as Judy pressed on, her voice shaking considerably as tears filled her eyes. "Lord knows I haven't been the best mother to our daughters since the divorce but, damn it, I'm _trying_ my best. Lacey's been through enough and we almost _lost_ her last night. That boy you hounded on today _saved_ her."

"B-but you've seen him! The boy spent five years in juvie learning God knows what from other delinquents," Samuel rebuffed, though his argument sounded weak, even to his own ears. "What if he hurts her one day?"

Judy sighed heavily, taking a quick swipe at her cheek stained with running mascara. "From what I can see, no man has hurt her more than you have. Not even that deranged boy."

Stiff silence permeated the car for a long moment before Judy added, "Now get your ass out of my car and take a long walk before you even think about waltzing back into _my_ house." Not bothering to wait for a reply, she swung the car door open, slamming it shut after she stepped out.

* * *

Lacey groggily opened her eyes, the last rays of the sun bathing her room in warm colors as it began to make its usual descent in the sky. Her eyes traveled to her phone, noting with a sad heart that the screen was devoid of icons displaying missed calls and text messages. Lacey tiredly rubbed her face, realizing that she must've cried herself to sleep as she remembered the day's earlier events.

With a frustrated groan, Lacey lifted herself from her bed and trudged into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Once finished, her damp curls brushing against her shoulders, she dried herself off and proceeded to find a pair of sweats to wear before a gentle knock was made on her door.

"Give me a minute," she hollered, frowning at the slight grating in her voice as she pulled on her clothes. Approaching the door and swinging it open, her neutral expression melted into that of annoyance at her father standing in front of her.

Samuel peered into his daughter's eyes, offering a weak smile. "May I come in?"

Lacey frowned, seriously wondering if she could reasonably get away with slamming the door in his face before Samuel held up a bag of gummy bears. "I remember these being your favorite."

Lacey eyed the bag of sweets before stifling a sigh, wordlessly opening the door wider to let him in. Samuel gently closed the door behind him, already finding Lacey seated cross-legged at the center of her bed. He made his way over, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took in the small changes made in her bedroom over the years before handing her the bag of gummies. The only thing could be heard amidst the silence between the two was the sound of unwrapping plastic as Lacey chewed softly.

After a moment, Samuel turned to face Lacey, his gaze soft and earnest. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Lacey swallowed, her eyes downcast as her index finger traced the pattern on her bed spread. "For what?" she muttered.

Samuel sighed audibly, causing Lacey took up at him. She was taken aback by his glassy eyes as he spoke. "For being inappropriate towards Danny at the station today…"

"And for not being there for you when you needed me the most," he murmured, his voice fracturing under the weight of his emotion. Lacey felt tears springing into her eyes as her father took her hand in his own.

"Regardless of what happened between your mother and me, I will always love you," Samuel said as Lacey shifted forward to wrap her arms around his neck, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you, baby," he said, his voice muffled.

Samuel held Lacey for a quite a bit of time before pulling back, holding her at arms' length. "Do you love him?" he asked.

Lacey could only nod as she wiped the tears from her face. Samuel smiled softly as he drew her into his embrace once more, rubbing her back as she continued to cry on his shoulder. After her tears subsided, Lacey pulled back, her eyes puffy and red but a soft smile on her features.

She couldn't remember the last time she and her father had a moment like this.

It was a foreign feeling but one she embraced wholeheartedly.

Old rooted sentiments that blamed herself for the failure of her parents' marriage and her father subsequently moving away began to finally chip away, allowing her to feel lighter than she had ever been in a long time.

* * *

Lacey couldn't shake the large grin off of her face as she climbed the stairs. Her mother had cooked a large dinner that they all enjoyed as a family.

While they ate, Samuel announced his decision to return to Green Grove, explaining that he had missed far too many opportunities to watch his daughters grow up, much to the delight of Clara and Lacey.

And after Samuel and Judy cleared the table while Lacey and Clara washed the dishes, they broke out the old box of Scrabble, raucous laughter filling the home for once after a very long time as they played well into the evening.

Eventually Samuel and Judy retired to their respective rooms, energy spent while Clara curled up into Lacey's side on the couch as they watched TV. Soon afterwards, Clara kissed her big sister good night and retreated to her own room.

Happiness radiating off of her in waves, Lacey nudged her bedroom door open with her shoulder, a chocolate chip cookie wedged between her lips, a plate of baked treats in one hand and a glass of milk in the other hand, only to nearly drop the cookie when she found Danny sitting on her bed, staring expectantly at her.

Lacey quickly shut the door, placing the cookies and milk onto the nearby lampstand as she approached the bed. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny gave her a crooked smile, stretching out a hand in invitation. Lacey gingerly placed her hand in his, allowing herself to be pulled onto the bed. "I wanted to see you," he said simply, wrapping his arms around her middle, her back flush against his chest.

"I'm sorry I left the station like that earlier," Danny murmured against her hair. "It was getting pretty intense and I didn't want to do anything I'd regret later." He swallowed uneasily before continuing. "Did he say anything?"

Lacey craned her neck to look at him, smiling at the anxious tone of his voice as she placed a gentle hand on his strong jaw, twisting her body to face him. "He didn't say anything outright, but I think he's warming up to the idea of us. You'll have plenty of time to get into his good graces though."

Danny quirked an eyebrow in confusion, causing Lacey's smile to widen as she said, "He's moving back here."

Danny's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really? That's great, Lace."

"Mmhmm," Lacey said with a nod before leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Danny smiled into the kiss, one hand raising up to cradle her face while the other anchored itself to her hip. Pulling away for an instant, Danny stared into Lacey's eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I meant what I said by the way. About me giving my life for you. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Lacey gazed back at him, her heartbeat quickening. "I know," was all she said before kissing him again, this time much more fervently as she pressed her body against his. She felt him lower the both of them onto her bed, their actions growing heated as their lips clashed against one another, limbs tangled as they desperately sought to feel as much as the other as they possibly could.

Soon they were stripped of their clothing, Danny poised above Lacey, a firm hand braced against her hip as he slowly entered her, his half-lidded eyes watching as her mouth parted in sheer pleasure. He took her in slow but deep, measured strokes, reveling in the feel of her when his eyes widened in shock at the sudden tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Lace, why are you crying? Am I hurting you?" Danny asked in a slightly panicked voice, immediately stilling his movements as his own eyes prickled with tears.

Lacey sniffled, her head turned as she pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, tears tumbling down her face as she tried to reign in her emotions. "I'm sorry," she gasped, her voice muddled against her hand. "I'm just…I just feel really happy."

Danny couldn't help but smile, both hands bracing her face, thumbs swiping at her cheeks as he lowered himself to capture her lips into his own. He resumed his thrusts, quickening his pace as he felt her open up to him in a way that he'd never felt before.

"Yes," Danny moaned against her lips, his hands lowering to lift her quivering thighs even higher. Lacey scissored her legs around his waist, her eyes shut tightly as she felt the beginning tremors of her climax wash over her. She held on to his arms braced onto the bed for dear life as they both soared higher and higher, fireworks exploding behind both of their eyelids as they reached the pinnacle of their bliss together.

Moonlight filtered through the window, bathing the two young lovers in its light, their chests heaving as they caught their breath. Lacey's fingers entwined themselves in Danny's loose mane as she kissed him soundly, joy blossoming in her heart as he returned the kiss.

And Lacey couldn't help but think that everything was finally coming full circle.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it! As always, thank you for reading! Reviews are love!


End file.
